hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Jacob Lobo
History Nicholas Grew up as normal as you can get in the districts but something was off about the child. Ever since he was little the local animals would disappear and found around his home ether missing a body part or dead. He could always convince people it was never him and people would believe him. He knew how to manipulate people. He had a silver tongue able to get out of almost anything. The only people that good see though his lies were his mom. At home he was the perfect child doing what he told without question and when company came over, they loved him. But in Private he was a monster. He would kill and or torture small animals for fun or too experiment. Some nights he would cry himself to sleep shamed on who he was and what he likes speaking to him self often as if he is two people yelling at Nero his alter ego. He grew up wanting to go to the Games, wanting to kill, too feel the child die under his hands. His mom knew there something was wrong with there child but they let there love blind them too what he really is but doesn't want too see it since he is the spitting image of his father who died in the games. Nicholas/Nero is crazy, but he is a very smart man, always getting high grades in school, his brain always working when he sees someone his brain automatically thinks of all the ways he can kill them. He knew how too hide his “activities” well. He war long sleeves to cover the scars and if anyone asked he said it was depression. He went to training regularly training with Daggers, mostly curved Daggers similar to the one he uses for his experiments. What he obviously lacked in sized he made up for in quickness. He is one of the fastest runners in the district but not one of the strongest only able to pick up roughly his own body weight Personallity Sanity Nicholas, while pretty smart, is insane. He was born without a moral compass. He sees all the bad as good. He knows what he wants and how to get it. Always knowing the right thing to say to the right people. I believe the right word for him is sadistic. Company Around people you can never find someone more polite and when he tells stories he catches everyone’s attention telling them with such vividness that you believe it was your own memory Private He Likes too indulge too his own nature. Sometimes cutting open animals too see what makes them tick. Making his own experiments with local animals such as dogs and cats. Fear Ironically his biggest fear is death and losing control of himself. He actually hates what he has become making up and alter ego Nicholas being the one people see out side then the crazy one Nero who likes the experiments. Apperance Nicholas Is what you descried and a "hottie" girls anyways wanting something to do with him. He is 5'11" with black hair and hazel brown eyes and a dazzling smile. He and tan skin and pretty muscular from working. He is usually seen wearing anything that is dark Weapon He has gotten use too a curved dagger which he has always keep sharp and ready he has learned pretty well how too you one handed weapons such as dual swords and daggers Category:District 5 Category:Males Category:Crazy